Butterflies Don't Lie
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She kept her powers hidden, thinking it would be better that way. She didn't know she would meet others like her. But would she trust them, or shield away from them because she was scared of being hurt again.
1. Chapter 1

**Butterflies Don't Lie**

_**Summary:**__** She kept her powers hidden, thinking it would be better that way. She didn't know she would meet others like her. But would she trust them, or shield away from them because she was scared of being hurt again. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/X-Men(First Class) **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Xavier **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she gently ran a hand over her face, everything was getting to be so stressful.

Her powers didn't want to stay at bay no matter how hard she pushed them away.

They wanted to be let free, wanted to grow and be used. She didn't want to be found out though. Her powers have hurt people before, not on purpose, but on accident.

Kagome had been keeping her powers hidden since she was young. It was safer that way. That is what she thought until she hit her twenties.

It was when she turned twenty-one when her powers exploded. Her family had been there when it had happened.

Her family knew she wasn't normal.

They called her a 'Freak'

It set things in motion for her to leave. She no longer had a family, they didn't want her anymore.

Kagome understood to some extent, her powers were something they didn't understand. She read them when she left.

They were scared of her. They didn't like what she could do.

Being able to read minds and levitate things were not something normal, then you add her little bubble that was always around her.

She was weird.

Kagome accepted that.

Now here she was in London though. She was here on request of an old school friend. She needed a roommate.

It was a good opportunity for her. Kagome got out of Japan and away from the memories she had with her family.

It was a win win situation.

London was beautiful too. It was different and it was growing on Kagome. As she looked around the bar she smirked when she saw her friend.

'_He is cute...but his pickup lines could use some work' _

Hearing this her lip twitched, as she made her way to the opposite end of the bar next to a woman with blond hair. She was watching the two, and if Kagome guessed, without reading the girls mind, she was the guys friend.

The woman turned to her when she sat down and gave her a smile before taking a sip of coke.

"Having fun?" Kagome asked, as she tilted her head to the side to the couple that were talking.

The girl blinked, "Somewhat..."

Kagome smiled, "The girl is my roommate, and from the looks of it your friend, I am guessing, is having a hard time picking her up."

The girls lip twitched.

'That is a good thing. I am tired of all the girls falling for his charm'

Kagome laughed, "Does he do this often?" She motioned to her friend flirting.

The blond laughed, "God yes." The blond held out her hand, "My name is Raven. It is nice to meet you."

"Kagome" She held out her hand a smile still on her face as the bartender stopped in front of her.

"What can I get you."

"Rum and coke please." He nodded before heading off to make her drink.

"It is good to talk to someone normal in here. Half the girls I have talked to at this bar before is either a bitch or has one thing on their mind."

Raven smirked, "I know what you mean. I have been to a couple other bars before and they are the same way."

"Do you come to this bar often? or first time here?" Kagome asked the girl, making conversation. She could tell she was going to like her, and she didn't need to read her mind to know this.

'_He is getting pretty smooth...I wouldn't mind taking him home with me.' _

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she hear her friends thoughts, she really didn't want to go home if she was taking a bed buddy home with her.

"We come here every so often." Raven told Kagome as the bartender came and gave Kagome her drink.

She gave the man a smile, "Thank you." and he nodded to her before going back to his job.

'_Mutation? That is an interesting line, never heard it before.' _

Kagome snapped her head to the couple eyes wide. As she looked into her friend's mind, this person was different all right.

Hearing Raven get up off her chair she sighed, and put money on the table.

'_Mutant and proud...Ha! Easy for him to say.' _

Kagome got up and followed her with a sigh. She caught up to her and caught her as she stepped beside the two.

Before Raven could say anything Kagome interrupted, "Ah, Amy. There you are. I was wondering if someone kidnaped you."

The two turned to her.

Amy smiled, "Kagome! You are still here!" A blush dusted over her cheeks.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, of course she was still here. She knew her friend would end up drinking too much and it wouldn't be a good idea for her to walk home by herself.

"Um...Charles this is my roommate Kagome..." Amy looked at her roommate with pleading eyes, as if trying to will her away, "Kagome this is Charles Xavier."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: YES! Finally got this out. As for Kagome's powers, I wanted it to be sort of like Jean Greys, but because of her mother, she got shielding. Her powers will be more explained later! **_

_**I hope you all liked this!**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Tell me what you think of this! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterflies Don't Lie**

_**Summary:**__** She kept her powers hidden, thinking it would be better that way. She didn't know she would meet others like her. But would she trust them, or shield away from them because she was scared of being hurt again. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/X-Men(First Class) **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Xavier **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smiled at the man, "Its a pleasure, I'm sure." thought she really didn't know if that was true or not.

"Indeed it is." He gave her a smile, but the look in his eyes is what made her on gaurd. He looked way too old in his eyes, like he knew too much.

Pushing her power forward she skimmed his mind, but stopped when she felt the same thing on her mind. She pulled it back and look at the man, Charles Xavier, in the eyes.

He was looking at her in shock, and wonder.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but I am afraid I have to go." She forced a smile on her face as she looked at Amy, "I will see you when you get home."

She quickly turned heel and left the bar, she could still feel the push in her head. Not wanting to take a chance she pushed back and made sure she said nothing. She didn't want him knowing of her powers. She hid them for years and he wasn't going to be the one to expose her.

Kagome felt the pressure leave but she still was on guard. She never met someone like herself before.

Another Freak.

She needed to make sure they never crossed paths again. Kagome didn't know if she wanted to know others like herself. She had been good at hiding what she was for years, and didn't know if she wanted to let others close to her.

Others who could be like her.

It was safer for her to keep her own secrets.

Taking a deep breath she made her way home, she was going to relax and meditate...maybe she that would help forget tonight.

Too bad it was only wishful thinking on her part, for she didn't know how stubborn one Charles Xavier was.

* * *

Charles sat at his desk in his home, looking over his thesis, but his mind kept on wandering back to the blue eyed woman he had met.

There was something about her that was off. He had read her surface thoughts, but it felt like something was pushing him away.

She could be a mutant, but he didn't know for sure. He would have to seek her out and talk to her.

Though Charles knew this wouldn't be an easy thing to do...he was up for the challenge. It wasn't everyday he met someone like him and Raven.

"You alright?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Raven entering the room, he smiled at her and pushed his thoughts about the woman away.

Charles would think about it later.

"I'm fine, my dear, just fine."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**_

_** Read and Review! **_

_**Reviews make me updates faster! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterflies Don't Lie**

_**Summary:**__** She kept her powers hidden, thinking it would be better that way. She didn't know she would meet others like her. But would she trust them, or shield away from them because she was scared of being hurt again. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/X-Men(First Class) **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Xavier **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she looked out her window, it was raining outside. She had wanted to go for a walk or do something that didn't require her to be stuck inside. Though, it seemed like the weather had other ideas.

It sucked.

She hadn't gotten a lot of time to look around England yet, and that is what she wanted to do with her day off.

"What to do" Kagome muttered as she glanced around her room. She had already unpacked everything, so doing that wasn't an option. Amy had already left for work, so bugging her was out of the question too.

"I guess going to the library is a good way to waste time." Kagome muttered to herself as she sighed. She really didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

The days seemed to blur together. It was never ending.

As she silently walked down the street, she took a deep breath. The voices kept on getting louder, no matter how much she tried to push them back she could still hear them in her head. It wasn't only her telepathy that was acting up though. All her powers were lashing out.

Soon Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to control them. She needed to find a way to stop them from growing. Her powers were too dangerous to not keep them in control.

She knew what her powers were capable of, and she wanted them to stay locked up, at least two of the three. Telepathy wasn't that bad to have, well, most of the time. Some things she hears, she could do without.

Amys mind she could live without hearing. Her friend had a rather one track mind. Sex. It was always there, and it wasn't' something she wanted to hear.

'_I think i left the key in my car...I hope I didn't lock it' _

'_Ugg, she is such a bitch! Why am I friends with her.'_

Kagome's face twisted with pain as she heard jumbled thoughts from many people. As she passed by people she winced in pain hearing the thoughts load and clear.

'_What is wrong with her? Freak!'_

'_I am to get three coffee's and a tea...I think that was everything they wanted.' _

'_He is cute...I wonder if he likes blondes?''_

Kagome took a deep breath in as she took faster strides to make it to the library which was now in her site. She wanted to find a corner in the library and read. She would try to drown the world out.

Maybe that would make her feel better. Reading would cure her boredom, but she wanted it to cure her headache too.

Kagome entered the library and sighed, there weren't' a whole lot of people here, but there was some. She could hear them all perfectly.

With a grimace she made her way through the bookshelves and went to find herself a good book to pass the time. She needed to find a _good__** long**_ book. Something that would keep her distracted for hours.

It took a good half hour for Kagome to find a book that she thought sounded good. During that time her headache seemed to have gotten a little worse.

Her head hurt that was for sure.

Looking around Kagome found a corner with a good armchair to sit in. It was away from others and the voices were a little quieter because it was all the way in the back of the library away from everyone.

Which was a very good thing for her.

Sitting down Kagome started to read, not wanting anything but to make her mind concentrate on the book and nothing else in the world.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she flipped another page of a book, not really caring what the words said anymore. Her head hurt, all the voices in the library seemed to be blaring more now hours had passed since arriving.. Leaning her head back against the chair she sighed again as she closed her eyes.

"Well, I didn't expect to run into you so soon."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and mentally ground, she really didn't need this right now. Not when her powers were acting up.

Why could luck be on her side for once!

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have been working a lot lately, hence why there really hasn't been any updates...and because of that I haven't been typing anything...so I had most of the day off today...and haven't been able to get back into the groove of things...but after about six hours of trying, I was able to get back into the swing of things!~ SO I do hope you all enjoy this!_**

**_Read and Review!_**


End file.
